CrushCrushCrush
by glitteringlights
Summary: Valentine's Day drabble that's not really a drabble...oops. For Angela.


**CrushCrushCrush**

[_A Valentine's Day drabble for Angela_]

;;

**Massie Block is a party girl with a broken heart.**

She drinks the pain away, dances the hurt from her heart, and kisses random boys, all the while trying to get over _him_.

She wears skimpy dresses and push-up bras; she coats on too much mascara and smears on too much lipgloss;

She gulps down too many piña coladas and hooks up with too many boys;

She dates boys she doesn't know and pretends she's okay;

In reality, Massie Block is not okay. She is in pain.

**Cameron Fisher is a jock who secretly hurts inside.**

He parties. He drinks. He hooks up. But he still wants _her_.

He treats girls like shit; Cam Fisher doesn't need a relationship.

He takes his shirt off and flexes his abs; Cam Fisher is a man.

He speeds in his car; Cam Fisher isn't afraid of getting a ticket.

But he can't sleep; Cam Fisher is scared of relationships.

;;

"**Too cold for you to keep her; Too hot for you to leave her. Who's that chick?"**

Massie Block doesn't stop until the sun is up. She doesn't care who's watching; she's gonna party it up all night long. Who cares if he's almost 3 years older than her? Who cares if he's in college, while she's in high school? Massie parties with her girls from sunset to sunrise and hooks up with whomever she wants.

Cam Fisher goes out with his boys. They party hard with Westchester's elite… and not-so-elite. From random raves at shitty venues with cheap beer to affairs at the ballroom at the Ritz with champagne- Cam Fisher will be there.

It's not a surprise that Cam and Massie end up at the same Valentine's Day party. In fact, Massie and Cam generally attend the same parties, but their paths never cross. Usually there were too many people; too many blondes with fake boobs and too many overly gelled preppy boys.

Tonight is different. Tonight is the night where Cameron Fisher and Massie Block finally meet.

;;

"**I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships, 'cause lately they're not making any sense and baby you're the one thing on my mind and that can change anytime."**

Massie Block is just getting started. She has a Cosmo in her hand and a boy grinding his body against hers. He's hot, from what she can see, but nothing special. Tonight is just like every other weekend night. She's grinding, she's partying, she's drinking. Same old, same old. Except not. Because tonight she sees her ex-boyfriend Derrick Harrington making out with her enemy Claire Lyons. Tears cloud her eyes, even though she's willing them not to. It hurts. It stings. She loves him, but he doesn't love her.

Cam Fisher knows that tonight isn't going to be a good night. It's Valentine's Day for God's sake and the girl he wants to be his Valentine doesn't want him.

Cam turns around to find Derrick Harrington, his supposed best friend, macking with the love of his life, Claire Lyons. He turns away and starts walking. He has double vision, he's drunk out of his mind, but he doesn't care. He just has to get out of there, even though its only 10:00.

;;

Cam runs face-first into Massie. They mutter sorry and look up. Their eyes lock. Their tears dry. Their lips lock. Pain and lost love has interlocked with passion and all they need is the sweet taste of each other's lips and everything will be okay.

He tastes like vanilla and Corona and lime. She tastes like strawberries and coconut and rum. She has soft, tan skin. He has hard, toned muscles. Her hands are small and supple. His hands are big and rough. Desire runs through their veins. Passion surrounds them.

This is nothing like Massie's previous drunken hookups. She feels comfortable, she feels warm, she feels desire, and she wants him to hold her forever.

This is nothing like Cam's previous one-night-stands. He feels good, he feels yearning, he feels fervor, and he wants to hold her forever.

But at the end, they let eachother go and walk away and go home.

;;

It's 11:27 and he can't stop thinking of her. Her glistening amber eyes, her soft red lips, her sweet smirk. He wants her. He has to have her. Claire is emptied from his mind and replaced with a new beauty- one of brown hair and amber eyes.

It's 11:27 and she can't stop thinking of him. His musky smell, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms. She wants him. She has to have him. Derrick no longer invades her thoughts. He has been replaced by someone new, someone with brown wavy hair and two different colored eyes. But there is nothing she can do but sigh and wonder if she'll ever see him again.

;;

It's 11:54 when he arrives at her house, acoustic guitar in hand. He throws rocks at her window, as cliché as it is. He thinks of this then shrugs. He's a cliché kid with a cliché story.

She awakes to the sound of something hitting her balcony window. She wants it to be him. She sighs, knowing that life is not a Shakespearian play; things don't work that way in _real life_. But life is a surprising thing, because sure enough it is.

His smile is broad. His eyes are twinkling under the moonlight. He starts play his guitar and sing.

"Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see, Take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here, I'm a rocketeer;

Let's Fly

Let's Fly

Where we go we don't need roads, roads

Where we stop nobody knows, knows

To the stars if you really want it

Got, got a jetpack with your name on it

Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere

Just say the words and we outta here, outta here

Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared

We flying up, up outta here"

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly

Up, up here we go, go, here we go

Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6

Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky

And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah

Where we at, only few have known

Go on the next level, Super Mario

I hope this works out, Cardio

Til' then let's fly, Geronimo

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Nah, I never been in space before

But I never seen a face like yours

You make me feel like I could touch the planets

You want the moon, girl watch me grab it

See I ain't never seen the stars this close

You got me struck by the way you glow

I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me

There's a world out there that we should see

Take my hand, close your eyes

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly

Up, up here we go, go

Let's fly

Up, up here we go, go

Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows"

"Will you be my valentine?" he asks.

Massie shakes her head yes.

Because for the first time in a while, she doesn't want Derrick Harrington.

She wants Cameron Fisher.

;;

**Completely cliché and I hate putting a whole song into a story, but I kinda thought it was needed. Hope you like it!**

**BTW, I know this isn't a drabble… But I didn't have time to rewrite it. Sorry!**


End file.
